


Poems from BSG Ficlits

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both of these are poems that I "wrote" for a couple of my BSG ficlits. They're actually probably closer to adaptations of sapphic poetry, so I'm not sure that I'd really claim them as my own. I'm going to say that they're closer to literary fanfic at best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poems from BSG Ficlits

So, I don't think that I've ever posted these on their own and I thought that it might be kind of fun to do that. Both of these are poems that I "wrote" for a couple of my BSG ficlits. They're actually probably closer to adaptations of sapphic poetry, so I'm not sure that I'd really claim them as my own. I'm going to say that they're closer to literary fanfic at best. Also, the reference to Ambrosia is one related to BSG and not Ambrosia in the classic sense. I guess I'm probably treading a fine line between fanfic and original, so I'd rather err on the side of caution... these ain't really mine, though their arrangement might be considered mine... Did that make any sense? Probably not... *sigh*

 **Note:** These are probably not G poems, maybe closer to PG-13 or R actually; just so you all are warned. *grin*

_Beloved of the Gods, the happiest mortal I seem  
Sitting before thee, rapt at thy sight, hearing  
Thy soft laughter and thy voice most gentle,  
Speaking so passionately._

_Then in my chest, my heart wildly flutters,  
And, when on thee I gaze ever so ardently,  
Bereft am I of all power of utterance,  
My tongue is useless._

_There rushes at once through my flesh, a tingling fire,  
My eyes are deprived of all power of vision,  
My ears hear nothing but sounds of winds roaring,  
And all is blackness._

_And then, like as with Ambrosia, sweetly green,  
Fire burns racing beneath my skin, intoxicating  
And Love, the ineluctable, with bitter sweetness  
Shakes my being._

_Down courses in streams the sweat of emotion,  
A deep trembling overwhelms me, leaves me  
From all sense and reason bereft,  
Mad in your eyes._

_Come to me then, Beloved, loosen me from my torment,  
And wrap me sweetly in thy limbs, dewed in passion,  
Consummate a mortal’s yearning, and Love  
From aching flesh set free._

_And like a God, I shall die within thy lap  
Content to fall before thee, trembling  
All my heart’s fulfillment found  
In thy grace._

**Lysandros of Caprica  
~Dreams of Earth~**

 

 

**Tonight I have Watched the Moon**

_Tonight I have watched the moon  
And stars above, remembering _

_Where once you lay upon my chest  
While the long silvered moonlight  
Danced the plain with true passion_

_Once you sang to me in liquid tones  
While the blue stars whispered  
With rich desire above the mountain_

_Tonight I have watched the moon  
And the stars above, remembering_

_When once you were in my arms  
While the blue silvered moon  
Rose above the trees with heated passion_

_And you sang to me in gentle rhythms  
While the ancient stars trembled  
With aching desire above the sea_

_Tonight I have watched the moon  
And the stars above, but now_

_The moon is gone and the stars go down,  
The night is half-gone, slips the hour,  
And now I am in bed alone_

**Ancient Tauron Folk Song**

The first is from this ficlit: Appreciating Poetry

The second is from this one: Tonight I Have Watched the Moon


End file.
